Wrong Answer
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Todo empezó con un dos palabras, enamorarme de ti pudo ser el peor error de mi vida, pero sin duda el más hermoso. Ahora le abro la puerta a mi tristeza. Acomódese señorita, su estadía aquí será infinita. (Dedicado a Aisato Momoka Yurie. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)
1. Fin

Recomendación: Leer escuchando la canción "Leave" de Megpoid Gumi.

Este fic, va dedicado a una personita muy especial para mí, Aisato Momoka Yurie. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo!

Alerta: AU. El tiempo es actual, el pensamiento social es antiguo.

* * *

Respuesta equivocada.

Un error que destrozó mi alma.

Le doy una cordial bienvenida, señorita tristeza. Por favor, siéntanse como en su casa.

* * *

―Amor… ―me susurraste, mientras ocultabas tu rostro en mi hombro―. Me tengo que ir.

Odiaba esa parte del día, siempre tenías que desaparecer de mi vista y escapar de mis brazos. Nunca puedo tenerte, para mí solamente.

Asentí con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, mientras me aferraba a tu espalda y la observaba, mas tus cabellos dorados interrumpieron mi vista de ella, y así, pude percibir el aroma que ellos me entregaban.

Quizá cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, entregándonos el amor que creíamos sentir.

Me aferré a tu cintura con una mano, mientras la otra buscaba la tuya, entrelazándolas fuertemente, deseando jamás soltarla y vivir así para siempre. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con tus hermosos ojos, una mirada dulce, perteneciente al color chocolate que ésta tenía. Usando el lenguaje de ellas nos íbamos acercando, hasta que cerramos nuestros ojos, siendo guiadas únicamente por la fusión de nuestro aliento.

El leve roce de nuestros labios puso alerta mis sentidos, pude sentir la conexión al momento de juntarlos, ahí supe que eras la única. Comprendí en ese instante, que jamás podría amar a otra persona y que nadie te amará, como yo lo haré.

―Te amo ―susurré al separarnos.

Me diste la espalda, y yo, esperé una respuesta… la cual jamás llegó. Te alejaste, pero antes de partir, me lo aclaraste.

―Me casaré dentro poco, mis padres me llevarán a la mansión de mi prometido hoy, así que no nos volveremos a ver ―noté el desprecio en tu voz―, ya sabes, los ricos se casan con ricos ―volteaste a mí―, no con escorias como tú.

No me querías decir esas palabras, el dolor se apoderó de ti. Conozco el enigma dentro de ti. Sé lo que tu padre quería para ti.

― ¿Quién es? ― pregunté, mas sólo te dignaste a seguir tu camino.

Quería saber quién es el hombre que te tendrá. Quién te consentirá como yo lo hice. Quién te amará como pude hacerlo. Quién te dirá te amo y recibirá un yo también.

Mi alma se partió desde ese momento.

Te amo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Me haces sentir, como si fuese un error haberme enamorado de ti, pero responde, ¿lo es?

El color del atardecer me hizo recordar los momentos que vivimos juntas. Lágrimas caían y caían de mis ojos, dirigiéndome de vuelta a la estación. Mi corazón, se iba destrozado y mi alma se había ido lejos, dejándome, completamente sola.

Las tres horas de viaje se me hicieron seis. Observaba el móvil, esperando obtener un mensaje tuyo, el cual nunca llegaría.

Llegué a mi pueblo, y, sin pensarlo, me fui al bar más cercano. Pedí la bebida más fuerte, sólo con el plan de quitar tu recuerdo en mi cabeza. Ahí fue cuando lo escuché…

―Noticias de última hora, la hija de la dichosa familia Heartfilia, contraerá matrimonio con el hijo menor de los Fernandes, su boda será dentro de dos días, la mirada que ellos se entregan es de los jóvenes enamorados que son…

Así le puse fin a nuestros momentos, comenzando así mis tormentos.

No necesité escuchar más, yo estaba destruida.

Sé que aún me amas, tu sonrisa es falsa, no eres feliz con él y no dejaré que él te aparte de mis brazos, te salvaré y luego tú me amarás. Seremos sólo tú y yo, en mi mundo perfecto.

Una sonrisa repleta de dolor y agonía apareció en mi rostro.

Di un último trago a mi bebida, caí en cuenta que sólo era eso, un sueño. Éramos perfectas, o esa sería mi utopía, tan lejana… tan ficticia.

Ahí comprendí, el peor error que pude haber cometido, fue enamorarme de ti, Lucy Heartfilia.

Desde ese día, ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Desde ese momento, no volví a ser Flare Corona.

* * *

¿Fin?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado XD

Continuará, en un fic distinto :v

¿Papas, lechugas, tomates? Acepto de todo para que lancen /*o*/ (vamos que tengo que cocinar mañana)

Se me cuidan mis amores ñ-ñ


	2. El comienzo

Pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien...

hasta que te vi.

* * *

Sólo éramos nosotras dos y esa ridícula banca en la que estábamos sentadas.

Me hiciste cosquillas, te acercaste, aunque claro no me di cuenta. La distancia entre nuestros cuerpos disminuía con el tiempo.

Entramos en confianza.

Me abrazaste y notaste mis imperfecciones en la panza, reíste y dijiste: —Estás bien así como estás.

Me gustaron tus caricias, aunque me sorprendí a mí misma, jamás me había dado así con alguien.

Sopló el viento y alocó mis cabellos, te quejaste.

—Odio cuando el viento me impide abrazar a una persona porque su pelo me golpea toda la cara —acto seguido, me tomaste de la cintura.

—No me hagas cosquillas —tomé tus manos y las entrelacé.

Me abrazaste, nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, colocaste mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Eres tan tierna —susurraste.

Nuestras narices iniciaron una guerra, aunque claro, gané.

Me besaste la mejilla.

Y yo, la tuya.

El mundo dejó de existir cuando nuestros labios se toparon, sentí cosas que nunca había sentido.

Nos separamos.

—Te amo —dijiste.

Mi corazón aceleró, sonreí.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Gracias por hacerme entender

que el amor no es para mí.

* * *

Wolas, había olvidado como escribir XDD, eso.

Chao pescao'


End file.
